Processor boost technology provides more performance when needed. Processor boost technology automatically allows processor cores to run faster than the thermal design power (TDP) configuration specified frequency if they're operating below specification limits. Processor boost technology may be activated when the Operating System (OS) requests the highest processor performance state.